


In Ruins

by aschicca



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of the prank, Angst, Breaking Up & Making Up, Infidelity, M/M, MWPP Era, Marauder's Era, Oral Sex, POV Remus Lupin, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aschicca/pseuds/aschicca
Summary: What happens when doubt, fear, and lack of trust cloud your judgement and drive you to make the worst mistake of your life?Or: Remus and Sirius have a reallyreallybad day.





	In Ruins

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really not sure where this one came from but I simply couldn't ignore the idea when it popped into my head. Whether it works or not I guess will be for you to decide. As for me, I'm sort of satisfied with it.
> 
> Thank you to Piksa for Beta reading this one, too!

They woke up that morning and found themselves immediately at odds with one another. Full moon was a week away and its effects were already setting Remus’s nerves on edge, and Sirius was still grumpy after his latest encounter with Regulus in the corridors of the school. Plus, Gryffindor lost the match with Ravenclaw the day before, and at night Sirius had been too tired and too disappointed to do more than kiss Remus goodnight before retreating to his own bed. To be fair, Sirius had offered to sleep with Remus, but he’d looked so done with the day that Remus felt like the comfort of his own bed was what Sirius needed the most.

Nonetheless, all of that was truly nothing out of the ordinary and while it could justify some residual gloominess, it certainly didn’t account for the way Remus snapped at Sirius that morning almost from the first time he laid eyes on him, or the way Sirius glared back and never really stopped.

Both James and Peter tried to run interference throughout the morning but by lunchtime the Marauders had split into two pairs: Remus and Peter ate at the Gryffindor table in the Big Hall, while James and Sirius made a kitchen run and went to eat their lunch in the dormitory.

Peter made a valiant attempt at getting Remus to talk but gave up as soon as he realised he couldn’t face the glare Remus repaid him with. 

Stabbing angrily at the carrots on his plate, Remus couldn’t help but wish there was something he could do to let this bad mood go. He didn’t want to be angry for seemingly no good reason and even now, sitting with Peter at the lunch table, Remus missed Sirius. 

Things between them were still quite new and there were times when Remus had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. Sirius Black, the school heartbreaker who only needed to look at someone the right way and they’d swoon at his feet, had amazingly chosen Remus. Remus with his ‘furry little problem’, his thinness, and his plain, scarred, face; Remus, the bookish Prefect that more often than not had taken to stand in the way of Sirius’s (and James’s) most brilliant pranks. Sirius could have – and in the recent past usually did have – his pick of the most attractive, clever, and adventurous people, but one day he’d taken Remus aside and told him he couldn’t see himself ever being without him.

One day Sirius simply handed Remus everything he’d dreamed about since at least fourth year, and Remus grabbed it like a starving man would a plateful of food. Yet, for some reason, Remus could never stop waiting for the other shoe to drop.

It was unfair to Sirius because he always went out of his way to prove to Remus how much he cared for him. He always had, even when they’d been just friends, but now Sirius truly doted on Remus and he didn’t deserve Remus’s doubts. Unfortunately, Remus couldn’t get rid of them that easily and they weighed on him daily. 

Remus took a deep breath and resolved to talk to Sirius as soon as possible so that they could work out whatever was troubling them and move on.

Despite the fact that Peter ate quite quickly and Remus couldn’t even finish all of his food, they were still late for Divination class yet Remus had to stop for a second outside the classroom to catch his breath. From the corner of his eye he caught a movement and turned to get a good look. 

Sirius stood there, casually leaning against the wall, and he was smiling his flirty smile at Loretta Montgomery. Loretta was admittedly beautiful, and her blue eyes were at the moment batting coquettishly up at Sirius while her hand lay casually on his arm. Remus took in the scene and he felt his heart squeeze painfully, all of his greatest fears suddenly materializing in front of him.

Remus turned and ran back down the stairs. It wasn’t like him to skip class but he didn’t think he’d be able to sit in the same room with Sirius without bursting into tears. McGonagall caught him trying to slip back into Gryffindor Tower but she took a look at his face and, instead of punishing him, she sent him to Madam Pomfrey to be checked out.

His distress convinced the Head Nurse to write a permission slip for Remus to spend the rest of the day in his dorm room, and Remus gratefully hid himself in there with just his anger and pain as companions. His already bad mood took a freefall and by the time Sirius, James, and Peter came back to the room, Remus was ready to explode.

“There you are, Moony,” James called. “We’ve been wondering about you. Wormy here told us you’d come up to Divination but you never showed up, and then you skipped the rest of classes. Are you okay?”

Both Peter and James approached Remus’s bed, concern plain on their faces, but the fact that Sirius went to sit on his own bed instead threw fuel on Remus’s anger.

“I’m fine, James,” Remus spat out. “Just leave me alone.”

Peter gaped at Remus’s tone, and James frowned, but it was Sirius who spoke.

“Been lying about all day, Moony, one would think you’d been able to untwist your knickers by now,” Sirius said, sarcastically.

Remus jumped up and went to tower over Sirius.

“Shut the fuck up, you!” He yelled in his face. 

“Remus,” James tried, coming to stand beside Remus and pulling him away from Sirius’s astonished face. Remus was having none of that and he shook James off, ordering him to leave him be.

Sirius got up and all hell broke loose. They started shouting insults to one another, both uncaring about how distressed James’s and Peter’s pleas for them to stop became, and soon Remus had Sirius pinned against the bedpost, fistfuls of his robe held tightly in his hands.

“Come on, Remus. Do your worst,” Sirius snarled, and it took everything in Remus not to slam him hard against the post.

“Had no clue what the fuck was wrong with you today at first, but now I think I have a pretty good guess. Loretta, was it?” Remus growled.

The flash of surprise on Sirius’s face barely registered in Remus’s mind, but he did catch the way Sirius’s eyes glanced over at James for one second.

“I don’t know what the bloody hell you’re talking about, mate,” Sirius said calmly when he looked back at Remus.

“Liar! I can’t believe you would lie to my face like that!”

Sirius pushed Remus back. “I’m not lying! You’re not making any bloody sense! What does Loretta have to do with you acting like a first-class arsehole? Did she piss in your cornflakes this morning?”

Sirius’s sarcasm drove Remus to the point of no return and he sealed his own fate. Had he been able to stop and think, analyse Sirius’s behaviour, and just allow James to speak like he’d been trying to do as soon as Sirius had looked at him, maybe Remus would have saved himself, and Sirius, all the pain that was about to be unleashed on them.

Unfortunately, Remus was too far gone to do any of that, and he just let it all go.

“I hate you. I knew I shouldn’t trust you again after Snape and the Willow. I knew it but I was too stupid to follow my own advice. I hate you, Sirius! Do you hear me? Why did you have to make me believe you wanted me, that you loved me? It wasn’t real, it’s never been! This stops now, all of this. It’s done, _I’m_ done – with you, with us, with everything. I’m done, Sirius. Don’t ever fucking speak to me again!”

Remus turned and ran out of the room as soon as he finished vomiting his rage, pain, and self-doubt all over Sirius. Distantly he heard Sirius call back to him, voice broken and breathy, but he didn’t stop.

Other things penetrated the red haze that was Remus’s mind, the most important of which being James’s frantic shout of, “It was for a prank! Sirius accosted Loretta for a prank!”, but he wouldn’t remember them until much much later.

And it would almost be too late.

*

Aidan Sullivan, Hufflepuff Prefect and Keeper for his House’s Quidditch team, had been trying to get into Remus’s pants for months. He might even have been successful had it not been for the fact that Sirius declared himself to Remus leaving no room for anybody else.

When Remus bumped into Aidan in a corridor mere moments after he ran out of Gryffindor Tower that day, when Aidan stopped him to ask if there was anything he could do to help Remus out of the visibly awful state he was in, Remus didn’t think. He grabbed Aidan’s hand, dragged him into an empty classroom, and kissed him hard.

“Remus…” Aidan moaned in Remus’s mouth.

“I want you to suck me off,” Remus told him, and Aidan immediately knelt in front of him and took out his cock.

Pleasure didn’t cancel out Remus’s pain, it did nothing to lift his heavy heart, but Aidan’s mouth engulfing him, his tongue laving at the head of his cock, and his throat welcoming almost his entire length gave Remus something else to focus on for just a moment. And it was enough.

Aidan swallowed down Remus’s cum, then rose back up to rub his cock against Remus’s until he also came. Remus allowed the closeness, allowed the kisses, but as soon as Aidan finished, muttered a cleaning spell, and tucked them both in, Remus stepped away.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “This was a mistake. It’s not your fault, I’m so sorry. It’s just…”

“Black…” Aidan said.

“No, I… It’s not him. It’s me. Just me, Aidan, I… I made a mistake,” Remus tried again.

“No, Remus, listen. I meant, Black was here, just now. He saw us. He just ran away.”

Uncomprehending, Remus glanced at the door of the classroom that he distinctly remembered having closed behind himself after he’d pushed Aidan inside, and was horrified to discover that it hung now wide open.

*

Remus ran. It felt to him like he hadn’t done anything else the whole day, yet this time he needed to run as fast as he was able. 

Sirius had seen Remus with Aidan and, despite the fact that Remus had all but broken up with him just a second before, there was no justification for having sex, meaningless as it had been, with someone else so soon. It was still a betrayal of the worst order, and Remus needed to go to Sirius.

Peter stopped Remus just outside the dorm.

“I don’t know what happened, Remus, but you need to fix it. Sirius just came back to the dorm and he looks like death. James is in with him but I’m worried. I never worry about Sirius, you know that, but this time? Mate, this is bad. Fix it, alright?”

Remus nodded, though he didn’t know if he would ever be able to fix anything anymore, and Peter let him pass.

“…tell me, Pads. Please, you’re scaring me!”

Remus heard the end of James’s plea as soon as he entered the room. Sirius was standing in front of the window, his back to the door, and James stood close to him trying to get him to speak.

“Sirius,” Remus called, and could see Sirius’s already hard back stiffening more.

James turned to look at him, “Oh thank Merlin, Remus!”

“Prongs, can you leave us alone?” Remus asked, and he could see James’s hesitation.

“I’m not… I don’t…”

“Please?”

“Well, okay, I…Sirius?” James called, and Sirius turned to look at him. “Is it okay if I leave?”

“Go,” Sirius replied, and James nodded. 

Before he left the room, James stopped right in front of Remus. 

“Ravenclaw beat us at Quidditch so Sirius and I thought up a prank to play on them. Revenge, you see? But Sirius needed someone to help him get in their common room and when we saw Loretta outside of Divination class, I sent him to chat her up so we’d have an in. We didn’t tell you or Peter because we needed to iron out the details, but we were going to. I promise, Moony,” James said.

A little piece of Remus’s heart broke and he could physically feel the bleeding wound it left in its wake. What had Remus done?

James left, and Remus forced his legs to move towards Sirius.

“I… I’m so… Fuck, Padfoot, I don’t know how to apologize. I’m so sorry, I’m so…”

Sirius turned to look at him, and Remus reeled back at the devastation he saw in his face.

“When you said you hated me, I didn’t believe you. It hurt, and I was going to have you grovel a bit because of it, but I didn’t believe it. I couldn’t. You were mad and you spoke without thinking, that was all. I didn’t believe you. Now I do,” Sirius said.

“No! No, you were right the first time! I don’t hate you… I don’t! I could never!”

“You have a funny way of showing it, sticking your cock in the first willing hole you find.”

“I’m sorry… I made a horrible mistake. More than one, actually, but Aidan… He was such a mistake and I owe both of you a million apologies. I used him to stop the pain… that’s all that was, and he didn’t deserve it. _You_ didn’t deserve it. I’m sorry, Sirius…”

It didn’t appear as if Sirius even heard him. He just stood there, eyes dry but looking for all the world like he could start sobbing at any moment, and stared at Remus with the same look he usually reserved for Regulus: disappointed, upset, and so very very hurt.

Remus had always hated that particular look with everything in himself, and to have it directed at him now…

“I knew you didn’t trust me,” Sirius said, interrupting Remus’s thoughts. “I knew you’d forgiven me for Snape, but your trust in me never really returned. I tried, any way I could think of, to make you believe I wasn’t going to do anything like that ever again; I tried to fix things and, after I worked up the courage to tell you how I felt about you, I also tried to give you all of me so you would never doubt me again. But you did, didn’t you? You were just waiting for the smallest thing to confirm your suspicions and prove to yourself that I was a lost cause.”

“I wasn’t… I…” Remus tried, but he shamefully realised that he couldn’t deny the accusation. He had been waiting for things to go sour between them, and he had been more than willing to turn what could have been – and in truth had been – an innocent situation into a sign of doom, without even giving Sirius the chance to explain himself.

“You were, Remus, no use denying it now. But you could have talked to me, you could have said something. Instead you chose to sit and wait for me to screw up, and we all know I bollocks things up like a professional since the day I was born so it was just a matter of time, wasn’t it, Remus?” Sirius shook his head in self-deprecation. “And when it happened, or you thought it did, you went right for the jugular. You turned around and hurt me as much as I had when I told Snape about the Shack. Had you been waiting to do that, Remus? Did you lay in wait for the perfect opportunity to make me feel as bad as you did then? Well, congratulations on a job well done if that’s the case, Lupin.”

Was that what Remus had done? He knew he was guilty of mistrusting Sirius and believing their happiness together would be short lived, but he also knew he hadn’t maliciously avoided talking about it with him. He’d just been too scared of ruining what they had and wanted to enjoy it while it lasted. It had been wrong, Remus saw it clearly now, but it hadn’t been done with a mean-spirit.

As for wanting Sirius to suffer, was it true? Could that be why Remus had cheated on him with Aidan after the first real fight they’d had? 

“I don’t know,” Remus finally replied. “If that’s what I’ve been doing, it surely wasn’t on purpose. I hate that I hurt you, it cuts through me to see you in pain, and I know I would never consciously decide to put you through something like that. But it is true that I wasn’t sure I could trust you despite how much I wanted to, despite everything you did do to make me feel secure in your affections – and you did a lot, Sirius, I know that and I’m so sorry.”

“And you couldn’t tell me?”

“No, I couldn’t. I wanted you, I _want_ you, so badly that I was willing to accept anything you would give me, for however long it lasted, and I wouldn’t have wanted to spoil what I had with my doubts.”

“Yet, you knew it wouldn’t last and it would be my fault, didn’t you? Isn’t it always my fault?” Sirius asked.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I was so wrong… You didn’t ruin anything, Sirius, I did. It was me… My fears, my doubts, my anger, my stupid decision to take advantage of someone else to forget about my pain for a second. It’s all on me and I don’t know how I will ever be able to ask for your forgiveness.”

Unable to hold Sirius’s eyes, Remus bowed his head.

“When you ran from the room, it didn’t look like you’d heard James telling you about the prank. I had to come after you, make you understand, but I was too late and didn’t catch the direction you’d taken, so I looked for you on the map. I saw it, your name and Sullivan’s together in that old classroom, and part of me knew immediately, but I still came down to see for myself.”

“Sirius, please…”

Mercilessly, Sirius continued, “I arrived just in time to see you come in his mouth. Did you like it, Remus? Is he better than me? Did he flick his tongue in your slit the way that makes you lose control of your hips and just thrust? Was it good for you, darling?”

“No… no, please. Sirius…” 

“No? But you still let him rub one off on you as a thank you! His cock against yours, his mouth on you! You must have liked that!” 

Sirius’s pained voice was also full of contempt and Remus knew he deserved every bit of his disdain.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry, and it didn’t mean anything! I told him that as soon as he finished. Even before…”

“Before? Before what, Remus?”

“Before he told me he’d seen you there…” Remus confessed, surprising Sirius.

“He did? Is that why you came running back here? Did I ruin your afterglow?”

“No! I felt like crap, I felt dirty, and I couldn’t even stand to let him touch me. I told him I’d made a mistake, and I was about to tell him that I was sorry but it would never happen again between us when he told me you’d been there and… If I’d felt dirty before, it was nothing compared to how I felt in that moment. How I feel now. Sirius, please, I’m so sorry…”

“D’you know what the funny thing is, Remus?” Sirius asked. “Now I finally understand you. I know why you could forgive but never trust me again. I see it perfectly, and you were right. As always. You were right.”

“I wasn’t!” Remus shouted. “Please don’t you see that? Forgiveness without trust doesn’t mean a bloody thing and it can only screw things up in the end!”

Sirius shook his head and turned away from Remus, and he stood there pondering over the way their roles had reversed: now Remus could feel exactly how Sirius had felt when he’d tried to apologize, and Sirius knew what it meant to be betrayed by the person he loved the most.

It needed to end, Remus needed to fix it, just like he’d promised Peter he would do.

“I remember,” Remus started, moving slowly towards Sirius but stopping short of touching him. “I remember your face that morning, when I woke up and James told me what had happened with Snape. I also remember your words… and the way you told me that you didn’t feel like you deserved to be close to me, nor to be granted the chance to apologize. Yet, there you were, saying you were sorry because you thought I needed to hear it even if you didn’t deserve to say it. That is where I am now, Pads… I know I don’t have the right to ask you to listen to me, let alone forgive me, but I will tell you how sorry I am all day, every day, because you’re worth it. And I am so, so very sorry… I don’t think I have the words to express just how much…”

Remus refused to stop his own tears from falling and, when Sirius turned to face him, he didn’t even try to hide them or wipe them off his face.

“You know what the worst part is? I ran out of that room after that wanker came all over you, and it hurt… Bloody fucking hell, Remus, I don’t remember anything else ever hurting like that. Yet, the very first thing I wanted to do was come to you. You. I was in pain and I wanted you… To hold me, to soothe me, to tell me things weren’t as bad as they seemed and soon I’ll realise that too. How fucked up is that?”

“It’s not, I…” Remus extended a hand towards Sirius, his desire to make him feel better almost stronger than the shame he felt, but dropped it again when Sirius stiffened. “I felt the same. After I told you all those things – and please, if you can’t believe anything else today just believe this: I didn’t mean one single word I shouted at you earlier today. Not one word, Sirius. When I walked out of here after that, I instantly wished I could call you, ask you to come with me and comfort me while I calmed down.”

“Instead you let Sullivan take care of your needs,” Sirius said, sarcastically.

“I made one of the biggest mistakes of my life and I will regret it until the day I die,” Remus declared. “I can’t justify it by saying I was hurting and didn’t think clearly – or I could, but I won’t. I will take a page out of your own book and be completely honest with you: I don’t have any excuse for the way I acted. I hurt you and I would give anything to take it all back. I would give anything for you to be able to find it in yourself to forgive me.”

“I don’t know how…” Sirius said, closing his eyes and allowing his tears to fall on his cheeks.

Remus felt his heart lose another tiny piece at that.

“Do you want me to call James back?” Remus asked, wanting to offer Sirius any manner of comfort he might need and knowing that he couldn’t give it to him himself.

Sirius opened his eyes. “Why?”

“You’re hurting… If he can help in any way…”

“He doesn’t know,” Sirius revealed. “I didn’t tell him what I saw.”

Remus had suspected something like that, especially when James had just talked about Loretta and the prank when he’d left the room instead of punching Remus in the face for hurting the brother of his heart.

“Even so, if you want him here I can call him back,” Remus offered again.

“I don’t want to tell him. I don’t want him, or Wormy, to know.”

Sirius’s statement surprised Remus. “Why?”

“Disappointed? Want them to help punishing yourself, do you?”

And yes, actually, Remus had to admit, if only to himself, that the thought had entered his mind. Sirius had to suffer James’s and Peter’s disappointment and reproach after the incident with Snape, and Remus didn’t see why he shouldn’t be subjected to the same treatment now.

When Remus nodded, Sirius continued, “They don’t deserve that, even if you do. Believe me, I know. It fucked James up when he was angry at me and yet couldn’t just hex me and then get over it because the reason for the anger wasn’t his own. It was yours, and James was powerless in that. Wouldn’t put him through that again.”

Remus hated himself just a little bit more at that. How could he ever accuse Sirius of being dishonest with his feelings for Remus? How, when he was now faced with the proof of how Sirius was ready to put his own needs aside to shield someone he cared about from pain?

“I’m so ashamed of myself,” Remus whispered.

“I want you to be. You should be ashamed of yourself,” Sirius said, honest and blunt. “And at the same time I want to tell you that it’s okay, that it’ll get better soon. Only, will it?”

Sirius’s earnest question, and his declaration, were like a ray of hope for Remus.

“It will, if we let it. If you want to accept my apologies, if you can let me earn my forgiveness, if you… Sirius, I’m so bloody sorry,” Remus couldn’t help but say again.

Sirius sighed. “Tell me how,” he requested. “You did all this before, you found it in yourself to forgive me. Tell me how you did it. Help me do the same.”

“I didn’t do a great job with it though, did I? I let you in, accepted everything you offered, and still kept a part of me hidden from you. I kept you close and far away at the same time,” Remus said. “Maybe this time we need to work on it together, be open and honest about what we feel, help each other forgive and trust. Would you want to do that, Sirius?”

“I just want the pain to go away…” Sirius muttered, wretchedly, and Remus acted without thinking.

The need to comfort Sirius lowered all of Remus’s defences and in a flash he reached for Sirius and wrapped his arms around him. He held him as tight as he could, and whispered countless apologies in Sirius’s ear until he felt Sirius’s arms come up and cling back.

“I will do anything, anything at all, Sirius,” Remus pledged. “I know we can’t… That what we had until yesterday is gone, I ruined it and I don’t deserve to have it back. But I will earn back your friendship, and I promise never to cause you any pain. I promise, Sirius.”

Sirius stepped back from Remus’s embrace, “Do you want it gone? Do you just want friendship?” He asked, and Remus gaped at him.

“I thought… You… After everything, how could you ever want me back?”

“I love you,” Sirius said, simply. “It’s tearing me up inside at the moment, and I want to kick myself for it, but I love you and I can’t lie to myself about it.”

“I love you, too,” Remus sobbed, and gratefully hid his face in Sirius’s neck when he took him back in his arms.

“What should we do? Can you tell me, Moony?”

“Forgive me,” Remus couldn’t stop himself from requesting. “Please. Let us rebuild each other’s trust and I… Pads, I swear I will not intentionally cause you any more pain, ever again. Please…”

“And will you trust me? Or are we just going to be back to square one as soon as I do something you misunderstand or don’t agree with?” Sirius asked.

“I will, I promise. And if there’s something I’m unsure of, I will come talk to you about it.”

Sirius nudged Remus until he raised his head and looked in his eyes.

“I forgive you,” Sirius said, and Remus let out an undignified little whine that caused Sirius to laugh a bit. 

“I still want to go find Sullivan and shrivel his bollocks up, and your cock is not going to see much action in the near future,” Sirius said then, sobering up. “But I’m not giving up my spot in your bed. ‘S why I was grumpy today, didn’t like that you sent me to my own bed last night.”

Remus sucked in a breath and mentally cursed himself.

“I didn’t… You were so tired and I thought you needed a good rest. I wanted you to stay with me but I know you miss sprawling out when we sleep together and… Shite, I’m such an arsehole.”

“Sleep better with you,” Sirius confessed, quietly.

“Me, too. It also might have been why I was so bent out of shape this morning… Well, that and the Full being a few days away. Doesn’t justify the horrible way I treated you, and everything else I did wrong, but… yeah, that might have been it.”

“Something else we need to work on,” Sirius said. “Talk about what’s troubling us instead of biting each other’s heads off.”

Remus nodded, then took a chance and lightly kissed Sirius’s lips. Sirius accepted the kiss but didn’t allow Remus to deepen it, and Remus contented himself with just the brush of their lips.

James chose that moment to come back in the room, and Remus let Sirius go.

“All fixed?” James asked but, though his question was directed at Remus, James’s eyes never left Sirius.

“Not yet,” Remus answered. “But it will be. Right, Pads?”

“Right,” Sirius agreed, and nodded at James to let him know that he meant it.

“Okay, so can I call Peter back now? You know he hates it when mummy and daddy fight,” James smiled, and Sirius snorted.

“Git,” Remus said, and smiled when he felt Sirius take his hand in his own.

The four friends spent the rest of the evening together in the dormitory, eating leftovers from James’s and Sirius’s private lunch courtesy of the elves, and not even trying to study. It was a night to spend in each other’s comforting presence, a night for companionship, and nothing else mattered.

When it was time to sleep, Remus guided Sirius to his own bed and breathed a sigh of relief when Sirius allowed Remus to take him in his arms and hold him. 

The road ahead was bumpy, but Remus and Sirius would walk it together this time, on equal footing, and Remus was confident that this time they would be able to root their relationship on a more solid ground.

“Thank fuck this bloody day is over,” Sirius commented.

Remus chuckled, agreeing, and soon after they were both asleep.


End file.
